To Kill a God
by TheKokoSeries
Summary: HAITUS: We have decided to pause this series and do a revamp on it! As we reread our work, we notice it could use a lot of work!
1. Step 1: Two Surprise Attacks

Now the chapter remains similar… I just tweaked it at little, fixing the grammar and trying to make it go much more smoothly. So yeah, tell us what you think…. Oh don't forget to warn us when our OC (which belongs to me! And no one can use!) gets Mary Sueish. Aick, hard to stay on track.

-------

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto, 'cause if we did, the people we didn't like would be dead or tortured, the Pein would be a slave, Madara/Obito/Tobi (whatever the hell you call him) would be our fluffy puppy, Kakazu our accountant or stock broker, Hidan our puppy, Itachi would blind plushie, Zetus our pet tree and well… you get the gist, right? Oh and Sasake would be dead and no one would care. Really… we can turn this into a rant…

-------

'Pein,

It is time to settle it once and for all.

It is time for you to repent.'

It all started with a simple note. Well, okay, maybe not. Maybe it all started with a note with such bad handwriting that Tobi threw it over his shoulder. It truly was atrocious and it made him think it was an uneducated child who wrote it. Most likely a little boy… who knew Pein. After all, no matter how many ways and angles, he just couldn't figure out who wrote it. Though the handwriting was familiar. Strangely familiar… he shivered a passing memory. Fate would not be that cruel… would she?

As soon as the piece of paper hit the ground, a feminine looking male picked it up. Within the next second Tobi was on the ground, flat on his face. He could feel a foot on his head and a foot on his back. As he sniffed at the air, he realized it was his 'sempai.'

"No littering you dumbass," the blonde said. "Even a retarded monkey, which is smarter than you, would know not to litter… stupid." He kicked the smaller man in the gut. Yet, uncrumpling the paper, he tilted his head in a girl like manner. What in the world was that language? Seriously. It was as though it had been written by a six month old baby. He couldn't make out the individual letters. Looking over at Tobi, he shook his head.

"Sempai," the man said. "It's only trash." Trash my ass, he thought mentally. Luckily, no one could see the frown on his face. Now where had he seen that handwriting again? He thought hard and even went through 'Madara' memories. The small passing memory came through. There was no way that 'that person' was coming here. He felt his mouth go dry. 'That person' was even crazier than him! And that said a lot. Really, it did.

"Do you hear it?" A soft voice echoed from somewhere. It a girl's voice, but wasn't Konan's. Madara tilted his head to the side, thinking once more, while ignoring the girly man's rant. Now he knew he heard that voice. Where did he hear it from, was a bigger question. Thinking harder, a faceless girl appeared in his mind. Crap, he couldn't place the face. But the body, so pale and slender… even though he remembered 'that person' he didn't remember the appearance. Hey, 'that person' was much older than him. Much, much, much older.

Kakazu came into the room then, disturbing the masked man's thoughts. He rumbled about some missing money. He had already 'asked' Hidan about. Tobi tilted his head to the side as the zombie man looked- err, glared at the 'innocent' Akatsuki. Deidara looked a little nervous and stood a little ways from the giant.

Nothing was said for a few minutes.

"…"

"Kakazu?" both males asked their voices unsure.

"…" Tobi shifted from foot to foot, clearly uncomfortable in the current situation. The zombie, though everyone was smart enough not to call him that – to his face, kept an empty face.

"…" Deidara just looked around the room and jumped when the man spoke once more.

"You took it didn't you?" the vein man asked.

"Took what?" Tobi tilted his head once more, jilted out of his thoughts. And such happy thoughts they were too. Really way too happy. But now, he had to wonder what the man wanted. Surely it wouldn't be anything like-

"My money."

Oh, but of course. Why would Kakazu think of anything else? It was just unthought-of of that anything else was on his mind. But still, you had to give him props for being blunt and not beating around the bush. He looked at the blonde first who shook his head. No, he hadn't taken it.

Tobi shook his head and cowered behind his 'sempai' as the zombie walked off in search of his stolen money. Who would've stolen it anyway? No one was- well, there was Hidan but still, he knew better than that.

A two toned figured watched the scene from afar. Hell was coming, full speed toward them. And hopefully, hell was in a good mood today.

Meanwhile, in Pien's bedroom… a lover's spat broke out. Items were thrown and curses were uttered. The blue haired girl shrieked at him before running to the bathroom. She locked the door, not wanting to see him. She let out a sigh. Was it really all worth it? Feeling another rush of bile, she gripped the toilet.

Pien banged his hand against the door. "Konan let me in damnit!" he said, and hit the wall again. He was at a total loss really. What was she talking about? Him being an idiot. 'You stupid, dumbass, son of a bitch! How dare you treat me like this! Do you even know what's going on?' echoed the blue haired girl's words. He sat on the bed, at a loss. He couldn't even remember how it started, really. One moment they were lovey dovey, the next seconds she was ripping his head off.

Where was she when he needed her?

Seriously-

"Don't you think she should've called you a pigheaded, wet locking, bastard creating manwhore?" a feminine voice sounded softly from the door way. Long bright red hair framed the girl's face. Her one eye was covered, the other revealed the rinnegan. Just like Pien's. A twisted smirk appeared on her face. Oh, she wasn't going to give the man any mercy. Her body was relaxed against the door frame, as her visible grey eye scanned the area around her. She was easily studying everything.

Now, why in the world did he think he needed her?

"That's a bit harsh, don't you think, K-"

"Not at all, my dear. It's not harsh at all. In fact, harsh would be if I forever barred you from human life," the girl sounded again. She pushed off the door and walked toward the sitting man. Standing in front of him, it was clear to see how 'innocent' she looked. Barely any piercing, a happy look in her only visible eye, she looked more like a small girl than an adult. She put a hand on his chest.

Really, in their teenage years, anyone who didn't know them, would assume that they were father and daughter. She had set them straight every time. Sometimes it made him glad he knew how to handle her sometimes. Sometimes.

"I will have it, sweetie," she said, not needing to say it aloud. "And I'll kill anyone who gets in my way." And she meant it too. If anyone thought that Pein was cruel… they had never met her. She never bluffed and always meant any word. She was ruthless, manipulating, cold… and calculating. She always managed to stay fifty or more steps in front of you.

"No you won't," he easily replied back, but did not remove her hand from himself. He learned it was better to let her make her decision. It was always tricky handling the small girl. Her mind was much more advance than the average person. In fact, it was supposed more advanced that the crazed Madara. But… he had yet to see the latter. She was much more different than the old man.

"Oh, you want to test that theory out, sweetheart?" a wicked grin came upon her face. She pushed against his chest, making him fall on his back to the bed. She didn't stand over him, just in front of him. "I willing to try-" She was cut off.

The bathroom door swung open, if he thought Konan was pissed; a sudden chill ran down his back. He looked at her in the eyes. No emotion showed. The girl's face was empty, all emotions drained. And… she had a few stacks of paper. He looked between the two women.

"Now, Konan it's not what-" He began to explain.

"Who the bloody hell is Konan? Don't tell me you have another one?!" the girl replied, yanking on Pien's belt. He was shirtless after all. A glare settled in that eye. A snarl moved her lip animal like. She pulled the taller and heavier man on to his two feet. Their bodies were just barely touching. "Don't. Even. Think. About. It." Each word turned into a sentence, one that dared the man to disobey her. The sudden fury was enough to silence both adults for a moment. The small woman had hatred dancing in her eye.

"Pien, who is-"

"Now listen-"

"Shut the hell up you pig sucking bastard!" the smallest of them muttered again. "I've fucking searched for you, son of a bitch. I've had to do so much to find you and you bloody stood me up a week ago?! What the fucking hell is wrong with you?!" This wasn't shouted, so Konan couldn't hear. The small girl had whispered those words into Pien's ear, making her look like she was kissing the side of his face. He, on the other hand, looked scared. In fact, he could feel how much she wanted to hurt him.

So, there was someone he feared.

There was someone he, a god, greatly feared.

Konan was still pissed with him. Did he have a lover behind his back? Did he knowingly cheat on both of them? Fury was once again spurred inside her. But then a moment of pity happened as she watched the girl throw him through, not one wall, not two, but four. Apparently she hadn't liked the man's answer. The charka started to bite at Konan… at anything within the room. She rubbed her arms and felt her fury go up and down. She went over to Pien, trying not to care. But he looked really pathetic.

The other girl at the moment had moved to the bed, licking her hand from the blood. She had caught herself on several of the 'god's' piercing. She sighed and shook her head. Meh, she couldn't help but meddle in his life. It was her job… just as it was her job to make sure everything was okay. She watched as the girl walked over to the rubble covered man, and played with a bag of money… something she had 'borrowed'.

"I'm pregnant you fool."

Her eyes widened, the smallest of them looked disbelievingly at Konan. Now that she didn't- ah, well, yes she did. "Idiots."

------

Yes I know it's short but this whole story will be written at school, which doesn't leave us very much time to write, ne? Anyway, the characters may get a little OC and we might do the story plot a bit out of time because we have to tweak it a little bit.


	2. A Girl Named Hate

"You're what?" he asked softly, not wanting to hear what he had heard.

"I'm pregnant with your child," Konan replied. "And all this time, you had another woman. Thank you, Pien, for showing me how you really are." With that, she turned away and left. She decided she would leave tomorrow. Maybe that other girl was suited for him. She seemed to know him. All to well actually. Besides, she could probably keep the man in place.

"Don't leave…" Pien said getting up. The crazed girl, who had insulted him, had seemed to disappear. He put his face in his hands; he hoped it was a dream. He let out a soft sigh. Why did people always think they were lovers? They weren't, not even close. It would be too disgusting. He got up, well then, he better find a way for Konan to understand. He didn't want her to go just yet. But… a child? When had that happened?

Knowing it was best to go after not Konan, but the other woman, he left the room. He walked out into the hall, dawning a shirt on himself. Zetsu stood in the hallway, not saying a thing. Zetsu knew of the intruder. He knew who the girl was. Lifting his head, both sides didn't say anything.

"Don't," was the only thing Pien said. "I already got it from both of them."

Zetsu just shrugged as he entered a room. Apparently he didn't want to get involved. And yet, how Zetsu knew of the girl was still a mystery to the leader. No one should've met her. "She's outside," the voice said from behind the door. "Get her before she leaves you." Pien didn't even think, he reacted by charging through the hideout. When the door opened once more, Zetsu did not step out, but the girl. A small smile settled on her lips.

"Now, the real fun and games will begin, Pien dear," she smirked. "Would you push away those that are part of you? Will you truly not have the heart to love them as you did her?" Mystery shrouded the girl. She knew more of Pien anyone else. It was almost like she grew up with him. But that couldn't be right… right? I mean, he was an only child… right?

Nothing ever is as it seems.

Xxx

Konan wasn't outside. Instead, four figures were sitting on a tree, each to its own branch. The one furtherest from the ground jumped down, all features still hooded. Pien cocked an eyebrow. Who was it? He crossed his arms. Should it be a quick or a slow kill? Before he could decide, the figure spoke.

"So easily forgotten, am I?" the voice… it sounded… familiar. "Though, I suppose, after as many… you would forget the one you named, wouldn't you?" The figure stood up, and removed the hood. Hair just like Pien's, body structure similar, but much more flexible and… the look of hatred was embedded in those eyes. Eyes just like Pien's. "And even then, I suppose, you won't ever remember me. Even with all the hints you've been given."

Pien racked his brain. He knew this person from somewhere. He imaged a much smaller and younger child. Who... who was he?

The three other figures landed on the ground. One was clearly a girl, the way the cloak fit her figure. She had put a hand on the male's shoulder. Calm down, it said to him. She looked at the leader of the Akatsuki and shook her head with disgust. It was apparent she did not like him, well, not as much as the man in front of her.

"And you are…?" the girl asked.

"…" Pien did not answer. "Where's Konan?"

"Who? Oh wait, you mean the girl with flower right?" the male replied with a smirk, so close to Pien's. "I can't say. She could be in the ground, in the sky… or well… she could be just a pile of ash." Nothing about their demeanor suggested that they didn't do it. Noting about their demeanor suggest they did it. With a sigh, he rolled his eyes.

"She was really pretty, she was," the girl said now, apparently teasing the man. "But where she is… we cannot say. Whether she is rotting in the ground or flying up above. After all, it's so sad you search for someone you know less than us." She didn't ooze out any hatred, but she did not sound happy. The smallest of the hooded figures, well remaining hooded figures, walked over to Pien. He didn't go into attack mode. Small child like hands reached up toward the man.

"D-d-d-daddy?" the small voice said cautiously. "When are you gonna c'me home?" The hood fell from its position, revealing ocean blue eyes and a very pale white hair. "When are you gonna c'me home?" The arms were still held up toward him, as if expecting something. "A'ntie says you h've ta do som'thin' big."

The other small picked up the small child in his arms, ignoring Pien. He walked over to back to the other girl. His glare got colder, if that were possible. A snarl was once again on his lips, his hatred growing. "Tell me, are still you taking orders from a power hungry fool?"

Xxxx

The intruder walked along the halls, her hand lightly touching the wall. Ah yes, she knew this place well. She remembered when she helped build it. Of course, no one would remember her. She let out a small laugh. Was she that easy to forget? Did even her own- no, he wouldn't, would he? Not with all the trouble she sent his way. She let her feet take her anywhere she wanted to go.

'Don't forget the deal,' a voice echoed in her mind. 'Don't forget what you promised.'

"I know," she whispered softly. "I know." But her promise would be impossible to do. Just as she wanted. Her eyes hardened as she made herself unseen. As she rounded a corner, a hand squeezed her shoulder gently.

"What are you doing here?" the voice asked.

"Noooooothin'," the girl gave a cheeky smile. Such a cheeky, cheeky smile she gave, almost as if she was trying to act innocent. She put her hand on top of his. "I won't cause too much trouble now. "

"Of that I don't believe," the gravelly voice replied. "But I can't stop you, regardless." The girl gave him a grin, and squeezed the hand hang once. Her eyes went calm for a moment. Ah yes, he did always know her, didn't he? He always knew what she was going to do, before she did it. "They're outside."

The girl rushed out from under his grip as she made her way, toward another part of the room. Hopefully, her plan would work. Hopefully, it would all end soon. She touched her chest. It would end soon; it would end when she said it did.

'It's my turn,' she thought once more. 'It's my turn to teach you about the pain I've suffered.' She was only a light breeze as she past the other members. Finally finding what she was looking for, she carried in her arms, like a mother would their child. And yet, looking down, the girl still asleep, she wondered if she was able to pull through with it.

'What would you? What would you do if I were to break her?' the girl thought once more. 'Would you hurt me again, like all those years ago? I bet you don't even remember me… Nagato.'

Xxx

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Her?" Pien's voice grounded out, ignoring the small figures. He glared at the boy. The older one, of course. The only response he got was cruel laughter, much crueler than his own. Why couldn't kids be so much more obedient nowadays? Why did they have to always get on his nerves?

"Us? Why nothing. We did nothing at all but bring you out here," the male said, laughter lingering on his lips. He tilted his head to the side, showing his eyes. Something that was in the back of Pien's mind was snapped to the front. He remember when he last saw those hateful eyes.

"Mi-"

"You have no right to use that name," the boy snapped. "You deserve what you get!"

"Pien!" a female voice's screeched. It was Konan's as she was being dangled from the roof, a hand clasped around her throat. It was clear her air was limited, and that outcry cost her much. The hand belonged to the intruder. The girl who now made herself known. A crazed smile took over her face.

"Oh, what now, brother dear? What will you do?" she questioned happily. "What would give up? A love that can never be? Or…" She let it trail, nodding toward the group. "Or would you abandon them again for another whore in your book?" She rested one hand on her hip, which was bleeding. She didn't notice.

"Put her gently back down on the roof," he warned. Pien was seriously thinking of killing the girl. "I mean it." A small giggle was heard, as she kept the girl dangling even further away from the roof.

"And since when have I ever listened to you?" she asked quietly. "You never listen to me…" An old ghost haunted her empty eyes as she said the blue haired girl on the roof with a loud thud. A moment later, Konan started to scream in pain. No one knew what exactly happened on that roof, away from everyone's sight, but the female akatsuki had an ankle shattered, three broken ribs and wrists, arms and hands had to be in splints.

And Konan never said what she saw. But later that night, as all the members entered Pien's office for a meeting, there was a small surprise. The girl who nearly killed Konan was leaning against the wall, along with the four other hooded figures. They decided to not reveal who they were to the others. Although, Kakazu probably knew.

The girl was so still, you'd confuse her for a statue, hair covered her face, so no one knew if she was alive or not. She studied each face that looked at her. She memorized their figures, how they acted, and even how they changed position. Pien was looking down at a file in front of him.

"Everyone, this is Ukiko," Pien said. "Better known as Koko. She will be temporarily staying with us. " That was all that needed to be said. But yet, as the group looked at her, Hidan just couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"And who the fucking hell is she?" he just had to ask. The girl slowly moved her head, her tired eyes meeting his. She then, painfully slow, pushed off the wall. She was tired, hungry, pissed, really bloodthirsty and this man had the gal to dare curse?! He had no fucking right.

"Who she is-" but Pien was cut off once again,

"Let me tell you who I fucking am, Mr. Women are Digusting. I'm the person you least want to bloody hell fucking piss off. I'm the person is mostly likely to rip you to fucking little pieces and make you eat it and eat again if you throw it up. I'm the person who makes the monster under children's bed look under their own! I'm-"

An idiotic fool (namely Tobi) decided to cut her off, adding fuel to her anger.

"You mean there's a monster under the bed?"

"KOKO NO!"

* * *

A little longer this time. But don't expect much.


	3. My Sister, Koko

Sorry for taking a long time to post chapter three! We got caught up at school.

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto. If I did, Sasake would die and Naruto... would be less annoying. But I do own the rights to Koko and all other characters you do not recognize.

* * *

She lounged on the chair like a big wild cat. The small body looked fragile, and yet, no one dared to disturb her. Something about her said she was dangerous, much more dangerous than her appearance gave her. She put her finger to her mouth and started to suck the blood. Oh, she wasn't doing this because she was trying to scare them. It was just what she did.

"Koko, why?" Pien asked as he glared her down. "Why for the love of god-"

"Oh, are you talking to yourself again? Or are you talking to me?" she inquired with a childlike giggle. Her eyes though, showed that she didn't she was funny. "Or do you worship yourself because you are such a fool?"

She had nearly killed Konan and there was no sign of Tobi. None of the Akatsuki were not quick enough to stop the girl. Well, maybe if Kakazu had joined in but… he didn't. She stood up with ease from the chair, with a vampire grace. She started to walk toward Pien once more, not caring who saw.

Standing in between his legs, she leaned down and put her lips to his ear. "So tell me, my dear," she started to say once more. "What do you think of those four? Haven't they grown up nicely? I've been raising them in your place, darrrrling." She purred the last word, as if to make another point. "They've been waiting so long to see you."

She didn't let the others hear what she said. It wasn't their business. Standing up, she walked back out the door, the other men in the room, parted away for her. This girl was strange and she was different. And she seemed to know almost everything. Well… she seemed too.

As she made her way around the hideout, she paused in front of a door. Tobi's door to be exact. A snarl appeared on her face once more, as she continued to walk on. "Idiot," she muttered under breath. "I can't wait till I get to rip his throat out." She put her hands in her coat's pockets. She had changed out of her previous ones. The amount of blood was sticking to her skin.

The back of her shirt was laced up, as well as the sides and sleeves. Her pants, up the sides were also in a similar but just up the outer sides. Her shoes were knee high, booted with a low heel and laced up to the top. Her shoes were closed toe. She looked more like a doll then anything else. Her hair was cut short, much like a boyish cut. Anyone could confuse her for a young boy and many had. Nagato, they called her in the Rain Village, because she looked so much like the boy.

'And they dare worship the man who calls himself god,' she said softly. 'They listen to his lies. They think-' She stopped in her thoughts, refusing to let her emotions show. It was never fair. Why was life always against her? Why did it always favor her brother? What did she ever do? Even her own birth. She shook her head.

'Don't forget our deal,' the voice whispered in her head once more. 'You swore.'

"I know," she whispered. "And I intend to keep it."

'Then what's the problem?'

"He always has company."

'What about the woman?'

"I'll deal with it."

She didn't see the black shadow leaning against the wall. Nor did its crazed grin. Short black hair was the only thing that could be made out. Staying on the wall, she tilted his head. Oh yes, he now remembered where he knew that handwriting. She was the key.

"Welcome back, my dear," he suddenly said, making himself known. "I hoped you missed me."

She froze on the spot, not daring to move. Well, she could if she wanted to but… if it was who she really thought it was… it would blow the whole operation. Slowly, she turned, her eyes empty once more. "Of course, I did," she started to move toward him. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she looked back up at him. "Why wouldn't I?" With that, she let on arm drop, as she bent down. Just as his lips were about to touch hers, her dangling arm lashed out to strike him in the stomach. Blood poured out once more. The red liquid pooled around them, as though they were standing in rain.

He looked down at her in surprise. "Why would I miss a traitor like you? Why would I care about someone who used me? Tell me that."

"I-"

"Shut it, masky," she replied. "We have company." The man looked surprised as his demeanor changed. It now 'felt' happy and carefree. The girl was gone by then. Apparently she was just looking for an escape. Madara shook his head. She hadn't changed. Not even since the day he met her. She was till just as stubborn.

"Still," he said to himself. "She was great fun to hurt."

* * *

So... what do you think. Anywho, I just realized I keep misspelling 'Pein.' Sorry about that. Now that I've caught, I'll try to


	4. A Secert Meeting

It was the next day when Konan awoke to see the girl crouch on top of the bed railing. Perfect balance showed in the lithe form as both women let their eyes connect. They sized each other, they studied each other's strength, but in the end, they both knew that Koko could've killed Konan in those few seconds. Instead, she injured her… pretty badly too. What did the small girl have against Pein? Why did she want to hurt the man?

"Don't look at me like that," Koko said simply. "You are not my father nor my mother. Don't look at me as though I'm a disobedient child!" She had lean in closer to the girl. Oh, this wasn't intimidation… just her acting like herself. She plucked a red apple out of the bowl and put it in her mouth. She didn't care if it was poisoned or not, it wouldn't hurt her.

"…." Konan remained silent, just watching the girl. If she didn't know personally, she'd assume that Koko was only ten… maybe less. And this wasn't about the height either. Well… she was much shorter than Dein. Which is quite an accomplishment. "But I wasn't staring-"

"Koko, damnit, what are you doing here? Trying to kill her?" Pein's voice sounded. The girl gave him a smirk as she took another bite of her apple, letting the juices run down her chin. For a moment, he would've sworn he saw blood.

"I'm doing nothing to her, my dear. Why would I want to break her bones again?" she replied walking toward him. Her hips swayed lightly, as if trying to seduce the man. Which their eyes, was totally disgusting and would never happen.

"As if I'd believe you," he spat back at her.

"Oh, Natago, Natago," she stated once more. "Didn't you get my note? I gave you fair warning ahead of time that I was coming. I mean, seriously, I would never come, unannounced, my pretty little, little god." She fiddled with a lock of his hair. Her eyes narrowed as she met his, her chakara slowly mingling with his. Or should I say, it was more like attacking his chakara.

He froze as he heard an old name being echoed to him. Why, why would she bring up those memories again? And yet, for some reason, he just couldn't stay furious with her. He supposed it was because of old times. After all, they had a LONG history together. He let out a sigh, running his hand through his hair.

"Koko," he said softly. "What do you mean by not coming unannounced?"

"Oh, I wrote a note," she replied. "I think it landed on the ground or something. I wrote it in my best handwriting." She acted proud of herself, in fact, she looked as though she had been told that she made a pretty picture.

"Could you read it?

The girl shook her head.

"Right then, it is really your best work," Pein said, but not meaning to be insulting. Koko just shrugged it off, her moment of pride gone.

"It's not like I asked to have such manly handwriting."

"Koko, no one has ever been able to even read it!"

"Yes, there has been TWO people who could! And they loved it!" An old scar was starting to bleed. "But you just couldn't butt out, could you? Oh no, and don't you dare play the big brother card, my sweetling."

"But I am your brother, dumbass!" he retorted, not really paying any attention to what he was saying.

"It's not like I have a choice to protect-"

"I so do not need protection. Especially from pigs like you Natago. For over the last years I've been doing fine on my own. I'm running my own thing; I'm a free woman. You know what, I came all this way to visit you and I find out you are having a child with a whore- no offense darling- and you got her pregnant. What am I supposed to say to that Pein?! Tell me, 'cause I really want to know!"

"Rough trip?" Konan asked, not offended at all, really.

"Oh yeah. I've never been attacked by so many genins in one day," she replied. "You'd think they were after food or something." She gave a smile, her venting down.

"You aren't… sane are you?" Konan asked softly, not trying to insult the girl.

"Nope," and this was said with a smile on her face. "I'm as sane as-" she looked at Pein then shook her head. "Nue, never mind then." The bright redhead tilted her head and reached her arms out toward the man. She stretched them as far as they would go. For a moment, Konan swore she saw a small child instead of the woman.

"Natago..." Koko said once more. "Pick me up!" No one was expecting that.

And yet, Pein walked over and held her in his arms. Actually, it looked more like he was carrying a baby than anything else. She was resting on his hip, her arms wrapped around his neck and she was snuggling against his chest.

"Uh… Koko?"

"Don't," she started to say. "I haven't seen you in ages." She didn't want to remember what she had to do. She wanted this selfish moment for herself. She wanted to remember like this. Not closing her eyes, she slowly got down and sighed. Might as well start making her apologies.

"Gomen, Kohan-kun," she said. "I didn't mean to break the bones."

"No… problem?" What were you supposed to say to that? And yet, a connection grew between the two. And Konan felt as though she knew the small frame from somewhere. A long, long time ago.

Later, Koko was sitting outside on a tree branch, her eyes shut. A hand was loosely draped across her stomach as the other held on to a strange looking weapon. Blood red hair frame her small face as the sky started to get dark.

_Black hair was all she saw as red eye peered at her. She couldn't make out the face as her hand cupped his cheek. She brought her face closer and tears slowly started to fall. She felt the constraints of her dress tightening around her body. It was becoming painful._

_She could feel his breath on her lips as he moved closer to her. Her other hand was holding on to his neck. She wanted to get closer to this warmth. She wanted to get closer to this body it made her feel so warm. It made her fee… safe._

"_Koi," the voice said. "Be careful while I'm gone. I don't want you to get in anymore trouble."_

_A small giggle left her lips. There was a smile on that had not been seen for ages. A glint shone in her eye. As her hand gripped his shirt. "Trouble? Why would I cause trouble, love?"_

"_Because it is in your nature, my little koi. And-" the rough hand started to slip under her shirt, causing her to giggle once again. _

"_Nue, no touchy. I don't wanna laugh with you leaving! I wanna cry and make you stay for just one more night!" She held on to him, not wanting to let go. Even then, she acted like a selfish child, or so HE would say._

"_Koi, don't act like a little brat. I'll be back in two days! Besides, I know you all too well; you'll try to find a way to sneak into the mission. For all I know, you could be the cause of it!" If anyone else but him had said it, she would've broken their fingers. A sad look came over her face._

"_Yeah, I know but the thing is…" she took a deep breath. Her eyes were downcast now, as if she didn't want to say what she wanted to say. Biting her lip, a soft sheen of a tear filled her eyes. She wouldn't cry though. She wasn't capable of it._

"_What do you mean my little koi?"_

"_I… I don't know anything about you."_

"-ko…?" a voice reached her ears suddenly. Her eyes went wide as she brought her sai to the intruder's throat, her eyes narrowed. With her free hand, she brought it to the back of the male's neck. She looked at her prey. Realizing who she gripped, she shrugged before letting go. Ah, well, mistakes would happen.

"Leave me alone, you dolt! Are you trying to mess up the mission?!"

"Koko! I was worried about you!"

A cocked eyebrow.

"Alright, fine then. Maybe I wasn't. But when are you going to leave?!"

"I don't know. Either when the job is done or I completely fail," she paused for a moment before letting a small chuckle leave her mouth. "I guess, when you look at it, I won't be coming back either way." She shook her head. All these years of training and waiting… hopefully they would pay off. "Now go! I don't want them getting wind."

"Yes, leader," and with that, the figure disappeared.

"Leader, huh?" she asked no one but herself. "I kinda like that."

_Entry #112123Date: _-__-__

_The mission is going to plan. #000000 has injured Subject K.N. and is in the 'clinic'. #000000 has Target under control and is currently residing in Target's home. Hopefully, this mission will go as planned. Only the Target should be harmed due to death. #000000 over and out._

Koko folded the paper out and slipped it into her pocket before looking up. How clear the sky was today and she could hear the talking of a few of the Akatsuki members. They were idly complaining about their missions and what not. A smile settled on her face once more. It reminded her of the old days.

"You do realize you'll break your neck, right?" a gruff voice said to her.

"Na, na," she said. "Nue I won't! And don't baby me, Kakazu. I'm a big girl. A BBBBIIIGGGG GIRL!" With her arms stretched out… unfortunately… she found out she couldn't fly. Accidently slipping, she fell from the high branch.

The zombie ninja reacted quickly but reaching his arms out to grab the girl. She looked so small and tiny against him. She actually looked like a baby… considering her height. Wide eyes stared into his eyes. "That was awesome!" she cried out. "Sweet man, how in the hell of hells did you do that?! I gotta try that again!"

"No."

"Aw, why not?!"

A look.

"Yes sir…"

And that was the end of that.


	5. A New Woman

An arm wrapped around her waist as she slowly opened her eyes. The wall was staring at her as she tried to move. The more she moved, the more the arm tightened around her. She was sure a bruise would be made. Shaking her head, she attempted to move once more. It was then it struck her.

She was not in her bed.

Oh no.

She was in someone else's bed and it wasn't a girl. A s the realization hit her, a shriek nearly left her soft lips. Koko was far from pleased. She struggled even harder, but the male just ended up moving on top of her. Her crushed lung fought for air. The body was too heavy to be her brother and besides… she couldn't feel the cold metal of the piercings.

"'et off!" she said softly, as she pushed against him. He held on to her tighter, mumbling a name.

"ri…" was heard.

"Oi, Itachi, wake the fuck up!" she smacked his head, leaving a bruise in the shape of her hand. "Goddamnit! I am not going to sleep with you or on you! So get the fuck off me you rapist!"

The door opened and someone stepped inside. "Well, my darling!" a woman's voice started. "What happened to, 'you're the only woman I'll ever be with'? You unfaithful creep!"

Itachi jumped, off of Koko and stared at the woman, she looked just like him. "Tori!" he started, he got up. "Where were you?"

"On a mission, unlike somebody I know!" the woman, now identified as Tori, screamed. "Been a little busy in here have you? You planning to sleep with her? What about the 'binding vows' we took! You moron!"

"Tori-"

"Oi! I refuse to sleep with a minor! And where the bloody do you get to tell off that I'm his bloody whore! I have more bloody fucking dignity then that! And what the hell do you mean by binding vows?!" she glared at Tori once more before turning to Itachi. Grapping him by the collar, she snarled in his face. "Why the fuck are you in my-" She looked around. "… room? This isn't my room, is it? " She looked at Koko.

"No, it isn't Koko."

"Let me just say this," Tori started. "He's entitled, usually, to sleep in the same bed."

Koko looked at Itachi. "So, you're married. Bah, what a waste of good looks. I mean, seriously. Tori is so too beautiful for the likes of you," Koko nodded to herself as her arm came around his neck. "Why the hell didn't you tell me you were married?!"

"I don't know you," he replied.

"Bitch."

"KOKO!" Pien's voice echoed around her. He had come up from behind Tori. "Get over here… NOW!" The girl crossed her arms and stood behind Itachi, sticking her tongue out. "Queenie!"

"Koko, I won't say it again."

"Crybaby. Bedwetter. Girlyboy!" she said once more, acting like a little kid. Pien just cocked an eyebrow. So strange, his sister was. So weird, she was, but he couldn't help but feel a twinge of envy. She could be so lively and free. She could act like a young kid.

He nearly put a hand to his earrings. They served as reminders for all the times he had hurt his s- no, not his. Not anymore. The time of remembering was over. Now, he had to take control of the situation, or Koko would continue to disrespect everything around him. This was her test to him, to see if he still had had the guts to act like a leader.

"Koko!" he put all force into that one word. She looked him in the eyes. It said she had all she needed to know.

"Alright," she said and pushed Itachi out of her way, as she made her way to Pien. "Sweetheart. I won't break them up… unless… well, I can't make promises I can't keep, can I? But perhaps… if you… well, no, nevermind then, dear."

"Koko, I am warning you!"

"Go ahead and warn me, my little god. Go ahead and scare me. I'm craving it!" she said implying many things, though none of it was correct. "I'm waiting for your pretty little eyes to hurt me. I'm waiting for them to turn on me once more. After all, it all comes so easily for you. " Old scars were bleeding. Old hate, returning into that exact showing eye. His little goddess.

"Koko-"

"No, it's family matter and we will discuss it more when we are…. By ourselves. You know where to meet me, my little slave." With that, she was gone. Eyes looked at him. He shrugged and went into the other direction, transporting within moments.

Tori and Itachi looked at each other in confusion. What the hell had just taken place/!

Xxxxx

Koko took upon a rock, her eyes closed. The wind seemed to glide across her skin, making her look as though she was floating in the air. Her mouth was partly open, her hair now, somehow longer. Her outfit was still the same, laced up perfectly.

Pien had always thought she pretty. Now, he though she was beautiful. Standing there for a moment, he looked as though he was meeting a secret lover. He almost laughed at that. Koko and him? It was a thought was too disgusting but you had to laugh. As far as he knew, they couldn't even last one second in a room without insulting each other. He had done some much to hurt her and she always came back. Whether it was for him or for more pain, she didn't know for sure. She had always been a little… strange.

"So, you really would do it again, wouldn't you, my little dove?" he asked softly. "You'd really kill them if you had too."

She opened her eyes to stare at him. He got a clear view of them both. And both equally different. And yet, they compliment her. Neither one nor the other, always the outcast, always being blamed, because she was different. So much like those jinikuri. It pained him sometime. It was way, he never really looked at those poor souls. And at the same time, he was trying to do them a favor.

"I'd kill all of you children," she replied. "Just so you'd feel a twinge of guilt. And I would bathe in their blood and play their betraying screams of mercy… just for you. I am the blood but you, you are the prized jewel. Once they seized the jewel, the blood would all but soon fade away with all the memories of those who helped."

"Koiishi…"

"No, don't call me that," she said. "I'm no Koiishi you knew. The one you knew, has long since grown up. Know this though, the next time, you won't get away scott free. I'm make sure that your pretty little whore is dead." Her voice said she was not joking. Her eyes promised. And her body… shook. He didn't know with what.

Koko knew time was running out. After all, if that task wasn't completed soon, she knew that it would turn on her. Yet… she couldn't.

"Koko?"

"Don't say anything, you little bastard. You left me for dead back then! You made me loose everything I ever wanted! I gave up everything for you and you couldn't let me have this one little piece of happiness!" she moved away from him, hysterial. She always had bad mood swings. "I scarificed almost everything I was, to protect you. But the two times I ever happy with someone else, you had to take them away from me!"

"Koko, what do you mean?! He was going to kill you! He was using you… even abusing you! I was trying to protect you!"

"No, you weren't. you were trying to protect yourself. I knew he was trying to break me, to kill me. I'm not that dumb. I chose to stay with him, Natago. I chose, just this once, to let myself smile for someone other than you!" They both heard footsteps. When they looked at each other, their masks were back on.

"YOU PIG!"

Kakazu showed himself, looking at both redheads.

"Leader," he said. "Koko."

"Zombie man!"

When they both looked to Pien, he was gone. Koko smirked at his empty place. For now, she had won the war. But many more battles were to come. And she made sure she would win. Pain was something you could deal with. But revenge, as they say is bittersweet. For her, it was the sweetest thing she had ever known. And Natago's death would be the sweetest of them all.

"Koko, come on now," he said darkly. "You've had enough time to threaten him. It's times to go."

"Alright then. But don't forget about the bargain we made. You better be doing your half."

"I always am, leader."

"That's more like it."

"Uh… Koko?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't get in over your head."

Not a word was said after that.


	6. A Little Eye Opener

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto because if I did, all the characters that annoyed us would be dead and the ones that died would come back to life because they are just that awesome. Although, any characters that you do not recognize, such as: Koko, Tori, Pein's kiddes... we own.

As ZoonTycoon stated, we know she's a little mary sue at the moment, but that's because she actually knew a lot of the Akatsuki before they became the Akatsuki, just as well, she's also Pein's half twin sister. So regardless, she is considered a 'god.' Don't worry, as the series goes on, she's dwindle down from her state right now. Most of this was written when we were both in school and right now I'm taking summer classes... so deal with it. Oh, we are also working on character pictures. Oh yes, I guess we forgot to mention that we are poking fun at the Akatsuki mostly... don't like it, don't read it.

* * *

Koko looked at the ground, her ears red with embarrassment. Zetus and Kisame had their arms crossed. It was clear that they were not pleased. Fury raged through the black side, annoyance showed on the white. Kisame looked downright pissed though. He was the first to speak.

"That is not how you do it! You made us a laughing stock in front of ANBUs!" He growled.

"But sharkie-"

"And you turned me into a laughing stock!" the plant man said.

"Ha ha, laughing stock!"

"Koko! This is not funny. You nearly revealed where our hiding spot is!" Kisame shrieked at her. "I have a half a mind to spank you where you stand!"

"You child molester!"

"Do not compare me to leader!"

"Ha, so you do admit it!"

"Wait, what, no!" Kisame said, not really realizing what he said. "I take that back!"

"There's no takies backies!"

"You are not a kid!"

"And you are so not a humanized shark!"

"Oi!"

Zetus had long given up on the fight and left. After all, what could they to the little one? He knew she was much stronger than she appeared. She had to be, to still be talking without too many scars. Even the gods had days they lose.

He shook his head, ah yes; things would be different with her here. He wondered how the leader was connected to her. By the way they fought… he had a feeling he was right, though they were siblings…. But it was so strange, why didn't he ever mention her... to anyone. But it could also explain why they acted the way they did.

He paused for a moment, hearing silence. That wasn't good. It was then, a small blur passed him and the blue shark stood a little away from her. "Damn that girl," he silently cursed. "She's always one step ahead of you."

"More like a hundred steps," Zetus sounded once more. "She's always using a situation to her best advantage. It's how she's survive for so long. Even Leader does it." _And Tobi_, he mentally thought, realizing those three were in a way, the same. With that, Zetus departed, not really interested in her. But yet, he couldn't help but feel like he'd met her before. Strange, he was sure he'd remember her. After all, she was a hard one to forget.

Xxxx

"Itachi, how could you! It's Koko for fuck sakes!" she screeched into the man's face. "How could you, with my own best friend! It's not like you to rape strange women, let alone my friends!"

"To-"

The girl slapped her husband across the face. "Don't touch me, don't talk to me, don't look at me… you know, don't even think of me!"

Xxx

Koko was back on her tree. The tiny arms she had were wrapped around herself, as though she was cold. Which was strange since it was quite warm outside. She let her body relax as she surveyed the scene around her. She didn't have much time left, less than two years. Letting her self relax, she watched a bird land in front of her. She put her hand out to it.

"How are you doing sweetheart?" she asked it. "Long way from home right?" As it leapt on to her finger, she brought it closer to her face. envy was laced in those eyes. The ability to fly, and never look back. Well… she assumed so at least. She then moved her arm harshly, startling the animal. "Go home, you hateful thing! Go back and never show yourself to me!"

"My dirty little angel…" a voice whispered.

"I'm not dirty," she replied back to it. "And I'm no angel!" She looked around for the voice. Strange… no one was there. "Senji…"

XxX

"Miyuzuki!" the small children cried, hands banging on the table. "Give it back to us! We're hungry!" The man in question sniffed at the food before turning slightly green at the edge of his face. He looked at his little brother and sisters, shaking his head.

"I'll make you something else… come on, let's go the market… we need some fresh food," he said as he walked ahead of them. He didn't even what to think about what it was. And who cooked it. Shivering, Miyuzuki set out of the hideout. Seriously, that organization had no sense of cleanliness nor food.

XxX

"KOKO!" a shout echoed throughout the walls. "Goddamnit, woman!"

The girl looked up from her book, a curious expression on her face. She looked around searching for the source of the noise. Not finding any, she shrugged and returned to her book. Which was upside down. The voice screeched once more.

"KOKO!" the man ran into the big office. Pein looked as though he was going to murder. "What the hell did you think you were doing?!"

"Whatever do you mean, dear?" with amusement laced in her voice.

"Bloody hell! You don't know!"

A moment of silence came upon them. If someone had entered the room, they would've said that it was freezing, scary… and well… probably a war was about to break out. Both 'gods' glared in each other's eyes, neither effected.

"Don't push me," he snarled.

"Why would I push you? I would pull you into my arms and skin you alive while you scream up to the heavens," she snapped. This must be like when two of the same people fight. "So come on, make first blood, then I'll be able to do with you as I please!" Chakaras flared and fought each other, making cracks in the wall.

She had long put the book down and stood up, her height not making a bit of difference in her anger. In fact, she looked taller than she actually was. Her short hair looked as though it was growing longer and longer as her body seem to extend… but it wasn't true. Maybe if Koko had grown to be as tall as her brother, she'd be quite a looker.

"Calm down!" he snapped.

"Shut the hell up!" she replied. "You really piss me off." The small figure walked toward him but stop short, eyes empty. "You watch your back… or you'll find a kunai stuck to it." Koko made way toward the door, her eyes looking over her shoulder.

"Pein?"

"What?" he hissed.

"Gods die too."

* * *

AN: A foreshadowing thought... what will happen in the twin's future?


	7. Senji and Tori

Disclaimer: Really, ya'll should know by now.

Yes it's a short chapter. We might redo it later. But for now, it's going to stay that short until we get more free time.

* * *

"_Angel… come here love," a man's voice said as she snuggled up against him. "Now, what is the matter?" A rough but warm hand played with her long hair. Her body slowly began to relax, as she said nothing. No, she didn't want to worry him. "Love, tell me."_

_As she turned over to meet the eyes of the mysterious man, she screamed. Blood split onto the white sheets, staining her skin. His insides splayed across his body, eyes missing. The blood fell out of his eye sockets as though they were tears. His smile remained untouched though. "Now tell me love, whatever is the matter? It wouldn't be the fact that you let me die, right?!" He started to rot and decay in front of her. _

"_Senji…"_

"_No, it's too late, angel," he said cruelly before hitting her_.

It was then she woke up, sweet coming out of every pore. Her breath came short and quick, almost as though she was hyperventilating. She couldn't even feel the tears fall down her face. "Nn-n-n-no…" she said softly, wrapping her arms around herself. She pulled her head against her knees. "Please…" The covers slid to the ground, exposing her legs. Scars, bruises and cuts overlapped each other. Whether they were self inflicted or not, one may never know.

A deep voice sounded in her head. "Koko, calm down, sweetheart," it told her. That deep, demonic voice. (Much like HIM when he sang in Bittersweet!) "I'm right here." She nodded, even though she could not see the man. Then cooed her to sleep. This time, there were no dreams of dead lovers.

Xxx

"I'm worried about her," Konan said as she fiddled with some paper as she looked at Pein. "She is your sister, surely you could show some compassion for her!" The blue haired girl's eyes filled with worry, though to others, they would not realize it.

"Why should I?" he replied. "She's just a bloody… well, she's annoying and a brat." Venom seeped into his words. "She always has to ruin bloody everything. Is it my fault that she is the way she is?!"

Konan let out a soft sigh. "Maybe you should be having this conversation with her," she said leaving him. She paused for a moment and turned. "She's a sweet girl, Pein. Regardless of what she's done or what she has said, she's still your sister. She may not adore or love you, but trust me on this, she looks out for you." With that Konan left, knowing that Pein would have much to think on.

He didn't even respond.

XxXx

"No, no, really!" a red head exclaimed as she talked with a black hair woman. "I'm not lying. All too true."

"We'll see then," the woman replied, her red eyes narrowing.

xxXx

Tori was in tears as she looked at Itachi. Her hands twisted with her own shirt. She looked like a woman scorned. As the man began to reach over for her, she quickly moved out of his touch. How dare! Her mind raged. How dare he! Her closest friend! Her only friend! "You… you… MANWHORE!" She cried. "You no good dirty man! You spiteful little bastard! I should've married your brother instead!"

"Tori-"

"Not only did you cheat on me, you cheated on me in our bed. And not only that, she was unwillingly! You seemed to be enjoying yourself!" she cried once more. "And I trusted you!"

"I didn't even know she was there!"

"Oh really? And I suppose by accident you just slept on top of her!"

"Now that's really unfair!"

"But true! My god, she even yelled at you to get off!"

"Tori lis-"

"No. It is why I must leave you, Itachi dear. For I found a better 'man'," the girl giggled as Koko came into the room, looking confused.

"Uh…" Tori wrapped her arms around the small girl. "Hi?"

Itachi looked… he looked… well, how would you look when you hear your wife leave you for another man and find out that man is actually a girl… a girl that you were found upon who screamed to get off? Exactly.


	8. Rejected Treaty: Who is Ayumi?

Disclaimer: I give up.

Hidan torture! And what a better way than soccer? Or Naruto's version of it?

* * *

Hidan was sleeping. Hidan, was in fact, for the first time, silent in his sleep. No words came out, no curses. Nothing at all. But when he had woken up from his peaceful slumber… something was missing. The world was spinning all around him. And at points he flew. Well, at least his head did!

"Big brotha! Big brotha!!" a little girl's voice cried out.

He felt himself being kicked to there.

"Go on! Kick it into the goal for me Ukkio!" the boy shouted happily as Hidan heard to more running footsteps behind him.

Goal?

Kick?

Damn it all to hell!

Xxx

Koko lounged on Pein's chair, looking over his important documents. A gray eye showing mischief. She reached over and wrote something on a piece of paper. She looked at the door once more, no, her brother wasn't there yet. Taking the paper, she read it over quickly.

A treaty.

She looked at the door once more, shaking her head. There was no way, that village would be signing it. But for a moment, her eyes went soft. She looked down, remembering the times when they were little. She let out a small smile as she remembered when she first met her brother's team. A sad look came into the happy girl's eye.

Yahiko.

The second person she loved more than her brother. And every time she saw Pein, she saw Yahiko. Every single bloody time. It caused her to feel a kick in her gut. Not that, she'd know how it felt. But it was easy to imagine. "Good times," she said softly, but it sounded like a question. "Why did you do it, Pein? Why did you?"

The promise that was broken.

Koko looked at the door and took a few more pieces of paper, before transporting out of there. She landed on a tree branch, looking at a much taller person. The hair was a darker shade of red, like dried blood and fell down to the waist. She looked similar to Koko in appearance, but it was clear, they were not related.

"Oh, Ryuu!" Koko smiled happily, wrapping her arms around the girl. "How are you?"

Ryuu patted the shorter woman's head. Apparently, she had a good day.

"Would you like to talk?"

A shake of head.

"I was wondering if you'd be willing to watch over…. Well, you know. But if you're busy, that's okay, sweetheart!" Koko replied. She gave a sweet smile. Oh yes, she did have a clone… or two. And she treated them with respect, better yet, she never possessed them, hurt them, abuse them, forced them to do things or even asked them to do things, that she would never do.

Ryuu nodded and made a movement with hand.

"I'll break the seal then, just ask Kazaku to put it on for you when you want too," she replied and kissed Ryuu's cheek. "I'll see you later then. And thanks for taking care of things for me." With that, the small girl disappeared.

She knocked on the hideout door, waiting for someone to let her in. She looked around, and wondered how anyone had not discover this place by now. The door opened and she smiled. It was Kakazu. She really didn't know that he would be here. Hey, she just turned in papers, not read them.

"Good Afternoon, Kakazu-sempai," Ryuu bowed slightly. Her hands in a prayer pose. "I hope I am not intruding." Her face was empty, devoid of any emotion. She stood up and cocked her head to the side, as if waiting for his response. But both clearly knew, she knew the answer already.

"Come in then," the gruff man sighed as he moved out the door way, so she could move. "Haven't see you in what, four- five hundred years? You still look the same." He closed the door as soon as she was inside.

"Why thank you. You still look as wonderful as ever," Ryuu smiled at the comment. Ah yes, she missed this money hungry man. She went on tip toes and gave a kiss on his cheek… well, it was more like mask but still.

"Ryuu…" the zombie looked a bit worried.

"I know, don't worry about it," she smiled once more before looking around. "So, this is where she has been staying. Kinda dumpy, if you ask me."

"…"

"No need to say anything. Don't even worry about it. Koko took off the seal off me, so I'm able to talk for a while. If I need to reseal, I'll just come to you," she said easily, as if it wasn't a big deal. Looking back at the Akatsuki member she looked around once more.

"I'll show you around."

"And I'll pay you the bet I lost."

"Good."

Xxx

"Hey, big brother, let's play tag!" a childlish giggle followed after him, as he felt added weight onto his back. "Plwease?" The black haired youth sighed, shook his head and set the short girl down.

"I can't, Koiishi. I have to go to school now," he replied, really not wanting to deal with the hyper active girl. "I'll see about after school. But I can't promise anything."

Koiishi's face turned from pure bliss to utter sadness. "That means you don't want to play with me. Mommy was right." She turned to leave. That was, until she felt someone hug her from behind.

"Brotha?"

"Aw, I'm hurt !"

"'Hiko!" she smiled at him. "Play tag?" But there was already disappointment in her eyes.

The boy smiled and replied, "Sure. But I can't do it right now. If I'm late again, I won't be able to play!" He patted her head and shook his head at the brother. It was clear Yahiko did not approve of what Natago had told the girl.

"How long?"

"Not too long. Only a few hours…" he replied, counting on his fingers. Koiishi put her hands on his left hand, and looked determinedly into his eyes.

"I come too!"

"No, Koiishi. You are staying here so mother can keep an eye on you!"

"I don't wanna! I wanna come too! Mommy doesn't like me!"

"Of course she likes you." He looked a bit irrated now. Konan settled the dispute by taking the young girl's hand.

"Well, while you boys argue, I'll walk with her," both females walked away, Konan listening to what the little black haired girl had to say about everything. They looked good together, even though Koko was much shorter than Konan.

Yahiko suddenly hit him on the shoulder. "Why so mean to her?" he asked. "She just wanted to play with you!"

Pein shook his head, as if trying to clear the memory away. He had enough problems without the past being brought around him! He had been content! He had put the past behind himself! He had put Koiishi away! She was no longer his concern...

Wasn't she?

She wasn't his problem nor a pain in his ass. She certainly wasn't his little sister. They were never close. Their mother made sure of that. He sighed softly and looked out at the ceiling, seeing a small mark that said she had been there. She wasn't his problem anymore…

Right?

Xxxx

Koko entered a huge office, everything neatly put away. It was not Pein's office that much was clear. There was a window that faced out giving the view of the whole village. She wasn't wearing what she usually did. A short dress showed off her figure, while heeled boots made her look taller. There were bandages wrapped on her legs and arms. She wore a half mask showing her face from the eyes up. Her red hair was now black and her eyes hidden in her bangs. She looked completely different. She looked like a leader.

She looked like a rag doll.

Sitting down at the desk, she took out the document she had stolen. A treaty. With this village. As a sister, she would've said yes. But as their hokage… she had to refuse. She would not bring their troubles over the sea. It was why she used the bird as quickly as she could. Closing her eyes, she took out a sheet and began to write.

'_Dear Sir,_

_It pleases me that you have considered our village important enough for this treaty. We have rarely been acknowledged due our location. But, unfortunately, for the good of my people and their people, I must refuse. I do not feel it would benefit those I care for and would in fact, endanger their children. As a parent myself and as you are one as well, I'm sure you can understand my reluctance. _

_But that is not to say, we are your enemies. We are a village, and I would rather I keep out of problems that remain on your soil. Our soil is soaked enough on blood. _

_Oh, as that reminds me, I will have Kaiishi deliver this for me. I trust you will not punish her. Or better yet, kill anymore of her loved ones._

_Ayumi Suzuki'_

Koko reread the letter, the handwriting as neat as it could be. She looked over it again and then out of the window. She had to protect them. They were not immortal. Kashin usually took over when she was gone. The god's sister as much too busy attending to her worshippers. She stood up and leaned against the frame of the glass.

"Castle of sand, sing me a sweet lullaby," she sang softly. She put her forehead against the window, closing her eyes. "Castle of sand, tell me a sweet story. Show me a world in which I may hide behind your walls. And there we'd be safe, away from poisoned words and stabbing hands. Map me a place where it is a never ending maze. But the waves that crowd your moats, smash against your fragile walls. The rain that falls from the darkened sky weakens your roof. Castle of sand, you stand strong, but no secrets can stay within your walls. No creature dares enter your cursed rooms. No one but i…" A small tear slide down her face. "Castle of sand… why aren't you made of stone?"

"Ko-… kage?" a soft voice echoed in the room. The new figure was old, wrinkles gracing the old woman in all the right places. She appeared to be aging gracefully. Wisdom was molded in those eyes. She had a wooden cane that helped her moved forward. "Koiishi, whatever is the matter?" Her voice sounded of a mother. Then again, being a mother of many and a grandmother ten times over, the old woman had considered the young looking ruler as her own. Even though the younger looking one could have been as old as the world.

"Uh? Oh, Tsuki-baachan. How are you this morning?" the tear was gone and a 'Koko Smile' was on her face. "

"Child, it is midnight," the woman said moving toward the immortal. She stopped a few inches away from the girl, before moving her free hand putting it on top of the girl's left breast. She shut her eyes and appeared to focus. "Child, how is your heart?"

"It is fine. It has been much better than last time."

"That is not what I mean, girl. You always look heartbroken. Senji is long gone and Yahiko is now your brother," the woman replied, removing her hand. "I worry for you. Every time you leave, I feel as though it is the last time I will ever lay my eyes upon you."

"Oh baachan, I have lived so long, I feel as though I am an ancient rock that everyone ogles at," Koko said and looked back at the desk. She sighed and leaned against the window once more. "I do not wish to die now. But I do feel tired. Tired of seeing the same things, day after day. I am tired of seeing history repeat itself when it could be easily repented. I am tired of having to put my closest friends in graves because of old age. I am exhausted for never being able to love as I did, to disappear after a certain amount of time. To always change who I am. But most of all, I am sick and tired-"

"Kage-sama! Kage-sama!" a young boy ran into the room. His hair was black and styled in an old fashion. His one eye showed, reflecting a light blue rinagen. He was as pale as Koko but his attitude was pretty much opposite. "We intercept a message to the Tawana. They plan on ambushing the second sector on the water's border. Then to the capital."

Koko snatched the paper from the boy's hands, reading it over. "Get the men ready. Warn those in the sector to get all those who can't protect themselves fully to get into hiding. Burn all documents, destroy all evidence. This is a high priority!" She looked at the small boy. "Well? What are you waiting for? NOW!"

The boy was gone in a puff of smoke.

"You are so hard on him," the old woman spoke once more.

"Because I have to be. He is so much like him," she stated. "He even looks more like him than me. You know, he even named him. The narsacistic bastard named him after himself!" She looked at the old woman, with a strange look in her eyes. Emotions battled in her eyes. Rage, hate, regret, hope, love… loneliness.

"Go, sleep. I will take care of the rest. You are old enough to understand your body will one day fail."

Xxx

Ryuu was sitting down on a chair, her leg crossed on top of another, the elbows of her arms resting on her knee. She stared blankly into the strange faces of the men who looked at her. Some oogled. She blinked, as if waiting for them to say something. Her red hair was pulled up into a ponytail.

"Koko… you grew!" the pumpkin masked man exclaimed. A light twinge of fear was in his voice. "You really, really grew."

"Why thank you, Tobi. And had you said the right name, you probably would've been right," she smiled as she replied, but there was something scary to it. She kept that smile until the full grown man passed out. She looked down at his fallen body. "Wimp."

"Who exactly are you?" a black haired girl asked. "I mean, you look like someone we know but… don't…" She studied Ryuu, Tori unsure what to make of her. She made Madara faint- wait, pass out. And Dein just magically disappeared the moment she made herself known.

"Let's just say that…" Ryuu paused, wondering how to phrase it. she didn't want to give herself up too quickly. Suddenly getting and idea she changed in a poof of smoke. Koko stood in front of them. But it wasn't Koko. Just her appearance. "We'll just say I'm literally apart of her."

"You mean… like a clone?"

"Like how Dein is to Pein, little lady," the clone responded.

"Wow…so you're like…what… crazy clone?" Zetzu's black side asked.

"No… more like how Dein is Pein's first clone. I'm her first. And I'm not as crazy as her. She'd be the Sein clone... I think," Ryuu responded. "And besides, regardless whether we are clones or people, she doesn't possess us nor does she treat us like we're crap. She actually asks us what we want and if we could help her." She paused thinking about the smaller girl. And so, she thought, we protect her because we want too.

"So... what exactly is your… well…" Tori trailed off.

"Well, I can go through people. And if so needed rip out their hearts!" she smiled happily, as if she enjoyed her thoughts. Where the hell did Koko find such people? Maybe it was a good thing. Maybe it was a bad thing. But Tori worried nonetheless.

Xxxx

A few days later, the door of the hideout was literally kicked off the hinges as a petite form entered, shouting loudly. "I have arrived my dears!" Koko yelled happily. She didn't reveal a single thing of what happened while she had been gone. "How have you all been?!"

"Koko," Ryuu greeted softly giving a slight bow to the head. "I will be taking my leave now. But I shall be nearby if you so need me." She knelt in front of the girl, wanting her seal back on. Koko looked unsure and a bit worried.

"You sure? You won't be able to talk, let alone eat," she replied.

"I will find ways, but just please, close my voice. It pains me so," the clone asked once more. Koko nodded. After a few hand seals, the tall clone could not speak. Both smiled at each other. If one was happy, so was the other.

"Koko!" a female yelled, encasing the small woman to her chest. "Where have you been? Pein has been on our asses, trying to figure out where you were!" The black haired woman released the girl, giving the younger a chance to answer.

"I was visiting Ayumi. She's a good friend of mine. Hateful, spiteful bitch!" she snapped, walking away. "And if you see my brother, give him this! She said that she has never met a more desperate man. And that if he ever dares to step on her land, she's going to roast his skin, skewer his innards and he'll pray to god that he dies before she's through with him!"

She stomped away, leaving a confused Tori with a treaty reply. She tilted her head to the side, and then shrugged. Maybe leader could explain. She walked toward the office and knocked on the door. "Leader? I have something for you. Koko apparently delivered it."

"Come in then," he replied. Tori walked in, handing the treaty over to Pein. She decided it was best to leave the room. She closed the door and quickly made her way to her husband. Whatever was in that reply, was surely going to be a Pandora's box.

Pein opened the letter and scanned the contents over, hoping his assumptions were correct. He then returned to the letter, to read if fully. He was surprised. It was the opposite reaction he'd been expecting. The kage there was refusing to deal with him. Then again, he had heard she was hard to plead with. Now, where had he heard such information?

Koko?

Yes, the letter did say that she would be their messenger and the in between the lines, Ayumi had wrote she trusted Koko's judgment. And she even knew about the grudge. How did the two meet in the first place? Lately, ever since his sister came that day, things seemed to be tumbling upside down. What else could go wrong?


End file.
